1. Field of The Invention
This invention is in the field of jumping devices for the purposes of amusement and exercise. More specifically, this invention relates to a jumping device of the type including interaction with a user""s hands and feet and having a high rebound platform and a flexible tether that can be grasped by a user. By such a device, a user can bounce indefinitely on the high rebound platform while maintaining the platform against the user""s feet by way of the flexible tether.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jumping devices for amusement and exercise are well known. Perhaps the most common jumping device is the pogo stick. Conventional pogo sticks typically have a telescoping design that includes a tubular frame from which a spring-actuated plunger member extends downward and terminates in a tip that contacts the ground during use of the pogo stick. Transverse footrests are formed near the lower end of the frame to allow a user of the pogo stick to mount the pogo stick and compress a spring of the plunger by applying a downward force. A typical pogo stick is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,443, issued to H. H. Hohberger.
Conventional pogo sticks have several limitations. Conventional pogo sticks require several moving parts that increase manufacturing costs and reduce durability. Also, the use of a spring that is compressed by the telescoping action of the frame and the plunger member requires that the frame and the plunger member be rigid enough to transmit compressive force to the spring. The use of typical rigid materials (e.g., a rigid metal such as steel) increases the risk of injury to the user of the pogo stick if the user should fall and be struck with the pogo stick. In addition, the rigid materials cause conventional pogo sticks to generate significant noise during operation which makes conventional pogo sticks less amenable to quiet indoor use.
Moreover, conventional pogo sticks are typically designed with plunger member tips and footrests that have small surface areas relative to the surface area of the user""s feet. This makes conventional pogo sticks unstable during mounting and operation of the pogo stick and requires that users have a fairly high degree of balancing skills in order to operate the pogo stick. Furthermore, the unstable nature of conventional pogo sticks limits the range of maneuvers that can be performed on conventional pogo sticks and makes conventional pogo sticks difficult to abandon during a fall.
Other less complicated devices have been developed having other spring means instead of such noisy mechanical springs. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,314, issued to Brown, a pogo stick is described utilizing an inflatable ball having a platform surface and mounted to a stick handle. Although such a device eliminates some disadvantages, it is still relatively unstable, requires a fairly high degree of balance to operate, and has limited maneuverability.
The present invention provides an improved jumping device that has minimal moving and rigid parts and a wide, stable jumping platform that provides more balancing time before jumping and allows a user to safely and quietly perform a range of jumping maneuvers. Also, folding the flexible tether facilitates convenient storage of the jumping device.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a jumping device having a high rebound platform, a flexible tether attached to the platform, and a handle located on the tether.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to a method of jumping, including the step of providing a jumping device having a high rebound platform, a flexible tether attached at a first end to the platform, and a handle on the tether, the step of mounting the jumping device by placing a user""s foot (or both feet) on the platform, grabbing the handle, then pulling the handle away from the platform, and jumping so that the platform alternates between compressed and uncompressed states.